poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Battling and Defeating Poison Ivy/Rescuing Harley from Ultraman
This is how Battling and Defeating Poison Ivy and Rescuing Harley from Ultraman goes in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of LEGO DC Super Villains. we see Harley at the Botanical Gardens Poison Ivy: Are you sure that's what you saw? Harley Quinn: Sure, positive, and certain, Ivy. gets down from her plant Harley Quinn: The new Justice bozos just zapped the old Justice bozos clean away! Poison Ivy: But the news says that-- Harley Quinn: The news! You don't understand, Red. We here's the bad guys, but they're the worst guys. walks circles around her Harley Quinn: If Mistah J wasn't banged up in Arkham, he'd figure out how to get rid of those frauds. out the box Ah, Boxy. You's all I gots to remember Mistah J by. Poison Ivy: There, there, honey. You can stay for as long as you like. she suddenly hears something Boomerang, Deadshot, Killer Frost, the Rookie, and Lloyd's team enter Captain Boomerang: Harley, luv, we came here to-- he sees plants Captain Boomerang: Flaming vines! them down Treacheron: Boomerang, those are Ivy's plants! he cuts them, Ivy becomes enraged Poison Ivy: Get out! Kai: Not so fast! looks at Kai Starlight Glimmer: Seriously? "Not so fast"? facepalms is not impressed Kegler: Never mind. confront Ivy protects Harley Poison Ivy: I'll protect you, Harl. Harley Quinn: Ivy, wait! Jay: Oh, big mistake! Never bring plants to a sword-nunchuck-scythe-shuriken-katana-axe-Chrono Saber-Quantum Defender combat routine! prepares to fight unsheathes his sword Poison Ivy: Prepare to face the might of Mother Nature! Deadshot: Nice going, Boomerang. Twilight Sparkle: Are you ready? Nya: Of course. battle Ivy cuts Ivy's vines Rookie gains more power Deadshot: Wait. Did our new friend just absorb that energy? Killer Frost: Yes, I've seen it before. Last time he did it, it just gave him new superpowers. defeats Ivy attempts to use her powers, when Mac and Catwoman stop her Catwoman: What is going on? Mac Grimborn: Speak up! Captain Boomerang: Well, we came here, then Sheila was all-- Mac Grimborn: Oh, just button it! approach Ivy Catwoman: Ivy, are you okay? nods her head Mac Grimborn: Harley, did anyone tell you why we're here? P.I.X.A.L.: To take her to the press. We're gonna expose the Syndicate for their true colors. Harley Quinn: Wait. You mean, you believe me? Killer Frost: Yes, of course. The Rookie: We just found out that those fakers were actually called the "Crime Syndicate". Grid and Deathstorm appear Deathstorm: There she is! Get her! rolls around as Grid gets her escape with Harley looks confused Captain Boomerang: Well, ain't that just a dingo's dinner. Zane: Well put, Captain. then cut to Grid grabbing Harley on the leg Deathstorm: We've got the witness, boss. take Harley to Ultraman yells at Ultraman Harley Quinn: You won't stop me! I've got proof, that you zapped the Justice League! Ultraman: Oh, I believe I have the proof, right here. out her phone Harley Quinn: gasps My phone! moves it away from Harley Ultraman: All I want to know, is that why I sent my friends to find you. Did you make any copies? Harley Quinn: Copies? No, of course, not. Ultraman: That's good for us, and extremely bad, for you. doors open as everyone arrives Captain Boomerang: Heads up, yah drongo! hits Ultraman Frost freezes Grid and Deathstorm turns to Harley looks at Skylor Catwoman: Harley, are you okay? Harley Quinn: Yes, thanks for coming to save me, Catwoman, and Captain Boomerang, and Deadshot, and... the Rookie Whatever your name is. The Rookie: My name's Rookie. Harley Quinn: "Rookie", eh? That's a neat-o name. Ultraman, Grid, and Deathstorm recover and Killer Frost hold off them Catwoman: Go! We'll hold them off! and Noxic help them others run away Harley Quinn: We've gotta think of a place to announce it. sees something The Rookie: Wait, guys, hold on! What about the Rooftop Gala? Typhus: That's a beautiful idea! Noxic: Yeah! It's the perfect place to announce it! head to the Rooftop Gala